A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of tool bags and foam pads.
B. Prior Art
The Spencer Patent Application (U.S. App. No. 2003/0019007) discloses a knee cushion with integrated support depressions.
The Kehoe Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,671) discloses a multi-purpose roofing tool kit that assists a roofer in the covering of a roof surface with shingles or tiles. This kit includes foam rests, and these foam rests remain part of a large assembly of tools that are inside a chest, which in essence fails to provide rapid deployment or storage for knee pads.
The Escobedo Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 447, 850) illustrates an ornamental design for a kneeling pad.
The Ouellette et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,177) discloses an oil resistant portable knee pad designed to magnetically attach to a metal surface when not in use.
The McDowall Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,046) discloses a rigid lightweight knee board for cement finishers
The Ward Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,544,054) discloses an upwardly arched pair of padded knee boards designed for cement finishers.
The Crain Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,424) discloses an improved kneeling apparatus for cement masons.
The Bidwell et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 376, 481) illustrates an ornamental design for a kneeling pad.